Eloisa Wilkes
Lady Eloisa Claire Wilkes is a supporting character in Gumball Final Fantasy. She's the ruler of Keotopia, the firs universe where Cymbio arrived. She was a close friend of Twinbarrel. Appearance Lady Eloisa has the appearance of a human girl in her 20s, but she actually is 453 years old. She has fair skin, long vanilla cream hair, elf-pointed ears, sky blue eyes and hot pink lips. Her attire is changed every episode she appeared, but the main color scheme is a royal color, like royal blue or burgundy. She'll additionally carry an umbrella which match with the gown or dress. Personality Lady Eloisa is calm, peaceful and a good thinker. She can found any rational answer at many questions, showing also that she's smart. She is very polite, as she use "cannot" instead of "can't" (she pronounces it like in British English), "do not" instead of "don't" and many others. The only exception is "let's", but sometimes she uses also "let us". She doesn't understand Martha's teenager slang and often ask her friend Rowena or her sister Eleanor for translating in an appropriate formulation. Her British accent often stumbles the others, and Rowena, Eleanor and her aunt, Duchess Christine Wilkes can exactly understand her. It reveals she really cares about her sisters, but two of them died, which make her live alone with one who's alive is Eleanor. She seems to be very strict when it comes to proper manners. She gets very disappointed when Eleanor does something improper, like slouching and eating with her hands. Quotes "Please do enter in." "Oh my, I do not understand what you are saying, my dear girl." "Let us go now, shall we?" "Dear sister, would you tell me what is she talking about?" History She was born on November 15th. She is the second oldest; the oldest is Ingrid. They were all gifted with crystal manipulation, but each also have a unique power. Ingrid had ice powers, Eloisa had a beautiful voice, Glenda can see the future, and Eleanor can heal herself. However, her parents were killed in the battle by Turrain, and Ingrid then became queen of Keotopia, as well as the Crystals. Her reign was over after she was murdered while she is asleep. No one knew who the murderer was. After her funeral, Eloisa was crowned queen of Keotopia. Her sister, Glenda, was killed by a bandit. And after those, she lived with her only sister, Eleanor. Relationships Rowena Rowena is a humanoid 20s girl, but her actual age is over 300. She and Lady Eloisa met at a parade to celebrate her victory. Rowena was a poor girl and Eloisa understood the pain in her soul, so the next day she invited her at The Palace. Rowena became the lady's best friend since. She's a great help for Eloisa. TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:RoyalityCategory:Female * Eloisa is revealed to be the middle of her sisters. Ingrid is her eldest sister, Eleanor appeared along with her many times. Glenda was her sister, but was killed by a masked bandit she was chasing. * Eloisa can use her voice as a weapon as well. She can sing a hypnotizing song or a sonic scream to ward off enemies.